Feathered Secrets Part 1 (LuciferNick x Reader)
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: You finally get to spend the night with your boyfriend, Nick. But when he starts to complain about a weird pain on his back, soon you learn a little more then you wanted about him.


Feathered Secrets Part 1 (Lucifer/Nick x Reader)

You were so excited to finally be able to spend some alone time with Nick. He had been working so much lately it had been weeks since you had just a quiet night together. Nick had rented your favorite movie, "Women in Black" and was now lying under you as you cuddled on the couch in your apartment. About 10 min into the movie you start to feel him shift under you. You lean back to make a snide remark but stopped when you saw the look of pain on his face.

"Nick, are you okay?" You ask as you shift so you were sitting next to him. This seemed to get rid of most of the discomfort, but he still looked to be in great pain.

"Ya, (Y/N). I'm fine. It's just that my shoulder blades are a little, uncomfortable." Nick informs you as he continues to roll his shoulders.

"Well, let me see." You say spinning your fingers, telling him to turn around.

Nick sat up and turned so his back was facing you. You reach out and started to massage his shoulders. At first Nick started to hmm in relief but then you hit just under his right shoulder blade. Nick let out a horrible yelp making you jerk your hands back.

"Nick did I hurt you?" You ask, even though you knew you had from sweat beads that had started to roll down his face.

"A little I don't know what's wrong." Nick breathed as pain continued to sear down his back.

You thought for a moment then you get an idea. "Take it off." You order making him turn swiftly. Unfortunately, that makes him cry out in pain again.

"W-what?" Nick asked, his breath getting shallower.

"You're shirt. Take it off. I felt a lump on your back. So that might be why you're in pain." You inform him gesturing to him shirt.

Nick looked from you to his shirt before slowly lifting it up over his head. At first you couldn't believe how muscular he was. Sure you had been dating for almost 4 months but other than the occasional make-out session, you hadn't gone farther. But seeing him shirt less made you want him so bad. Before you're thoughts could go past you trailing your lips down his firm chest you notice two red, swollen lines down either side of his back. You reach out and barely touch the one on his right side when he shuttered in pain.

"You have two red lines down your back. They're red and swollen." You tell him standing up and getting two damp cloths from your bathroom.

When Nick realized what you were referring to his face turned the same colour as the two lines on his back. You came back from getting the damp cloths and noticed the redness of his face. You raise an eyebrow as you sat back down behind him.

"What's wrong?" You ask as you lay the damp cloths on his back.

"N-nothing. " He stutters as he turns away from you.

"Nick?" You ask softly leaning closer to him.

"I-I know why. My back hurts." He tells you his voice almost a whisper.

"Well, what is it?" You ask again not sure why he was so embarrassed.

"First you have to promise me you won't freak out." He stated, still not looking you in the eyes.

"Okay, Nick. You're really starting to scare me." You tell him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Move back." He orders finally looking at you.

"What?" You ask not sure what he was talking about.

"I said, move back." Nick orders again making you jump and walk to the other side of the room.

Nick closes his eyes and concentrates till a bright light surrounds him, forcing you to close your eyes. For as long as you could remember you have always been fascinated with the super and paranormal. You're bedroom was plastered with pictures of every creature you knew about. So when you reopened your eyes and saw 8 sunburst wings flaring behind Nick's back, you almost screamed with excitement.

"Y-your . . . Your . . . a . . ." You stuttered as you tried to wrap your head around everything.

"I'm an Angel." Nick finished for you. He was looking at you with his vibrant blue eyes, hoping that you weren't going to freak. Little did he know that you were freaking in a way he wasn't expecting.

"I can't believe you're an Angel!" You cry happily running forward and placing your lips to his. After a couple minutes, Nick placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you back.

"You're not mad at me for lying to you?" Nick asked looking deep into your (E/C) eyes.

"Well, I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me. But I'm more excited about the fact that I'm dating a Supernatural Creature." You smile before kissing him again.

He pushed you away one more time. "Theirs one more thing that I need tell you before you decide if you want to forgive me." Nick explains as he curled his wings behind him.

"Oh and what is that." You ask, your eyes drifting to his 8 gorgeous wings.

"My name isn't really Nick." He informs you, making you look back at him.

"What?" You ask your eyes locking with his.

"My name is Lucifer." He finally spits out.

You couldn't place it, but that name sounded familiar. After couple of minutes the name hits you like a ton of bricks.

"Lucifer? As in the devil!" You cry all of a sudden feeling very frightened.

"Archangel, actually, but yes." Lucifer corrects you, placing a hand on yours.

You quickly pull away and jump from the couch. As fear ripped through your body, you slowly back up. What had you gotten yourself into this time? You were okay with dating an Angel, but the devil himself! This was more then even you could handle.

"Wait, (Y/N). Please don't be scared. It's still me." Nick, Lucifer, the man in front of you tried to explain. As he stood up from the couch, his eight sunburst wings folded behind his back. Except the bottom right set, they lay weakly to the side. You figured that they were the ones causing him pain.

"I'm okay with you being an Angel. But Satan himself! T-this is to much!" You stuttered continuing to back up till you hit the wall.

"(Y/N) please! I'm sorry I lied to you. I was just scared that you would stop caring for me if you knew the truth." Lucifer tried to explain, reaching out to caress your face.

A single tear fell down your cheek as you moved away from his touch. You could almost hear the archangel's heart break as you ran for the door. The only thing louder was the sound of your own heart breaking into a million pieces. You kept running till you finally collapsed onto the ground tears consuming you.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time (Y/N)." You tell yourself as you cry.


End file.
